Makucha's Army
Makucha's Army, also known as the Army of Predators, is an army of evil animals led by Mama Binturong. Their goal is to get revenge on Lion Guard and eat every rare, exotic, weak, lame or sick animal from the Tree of Life. They are the main antagonists of Season 3. History The Harmattan After hearing about that the Tree of Life is real, Makucha and his leap try to lure the Guard into a deadly trap so the y can catch Makini and interrogate her about the Tree's location. After the trap fails, his leap decided to give up so Makucha abandons his leap and starts his journey to the Tree of Life. Ghost of the Mountain Makucha asks Chuluun to join him on his quest and she agrees after being humiliated by the Lion Guard. Dragon Island Makucha and Chuluun run into Ora and offer him a place on the team, to which he accepts. The River of Patience As soon as they arrive at the passage to the Tree of Life, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora begin to squabble over who's in charge. After three attacks, however, Mama Binturong arrives to assume command. Little Old Ginterbong Mama Binturong infiltrates the Tree of Life by pretending to be a sick animal that Makucha and Chuluun were trying to eat. After gaining access, she gathers information and reports back. Later, she hatches a plan to have Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora infiltrate the Tree of Life at dawn when the Night Pride are tired and finishing their patrols. Mama would act as a decoy calling for help on the other side of the Tree of Life which would distract the teams while Makucha's army would attack Queen Janna unencumbered. The plan backfires when Ono notices her slip-ups, and Anga sees from a distance that she's in no danger. Mama tries to get revenge on Bunga, but he easily repels her and reveals her identity to the Night Pride. The Lion Guard and Night Pride force Makucha's army to leave once again. Triumph of the Roar When Makucha and Mama Binturong's army of predators take over the Tree of Life, Kion must find a way to channel the power of his roar and drive them out. He uses it to banish the army far away from the Tree of Life and never be shown again. Members Makucha Main Article: Makucha Makucha is the founder and one of the two leaders of the army. He wishes to get not only his revenge on the Lion Guard but also to reach the Tree of Life so that he can feast on all the tasty animals there. Chuluun Main Article: Chuluun Chuluun is the first addition of the army. She joined after the Lion Guard knocked her off the Mountain. Seeking revenge, she took Makucha up on his offer to defeat the Guard. Ora Main Article: Ora Ora is the second addition of the army. He joined after the Lion Guard used the Roar of the Elders to knock him and his bank into the water. When he washed up on shore, he agreed to follow them in order to exact his revenge on the Guard. Mama Binturong Main Article: Mama Binturong Mama Binturong is the one of the two leaders of the army. She joined after a brief struggle where Bunga emerges victorious and takes on Mama Binturong herself. He manages to take Makini's Bakora Staff and defeats Mama Binturong by passing gas and ruining her Tuliza stash. As Bunga flees the scene, Mama Binturong vows revenge. After meeting Makucha, Chuluun and Ora, she declares herself as the army's new leader for feasting on the rare animals at the Tree of life and as well as having her revenge on the Guard, particularly Bunga. Fahari Main article: Fahari Fahari is a member of the army. Jiona Main article: Jiona Jiona is a member of the army. Smun Main Article: Smun Smun is the enforcer of the army. He locates the rest of the team at Mama Binturong's orders. Unnamed Members File:Komodo Dragon.png|''See: Komodo Dragon'' File:5F49A465-9AD2-4F90-83AD-E7C122ADA4D8.png|''See: Ora's Bank'' File:Smuns-prickle.png|''See: Smun's Prickle'' Trivia *This is the third group of different species of animals. The first one was the Lion Guard, which lasted until the end of the series, and the second one was the disbanded Army of Scar. Unlike those groups, this is the only one that remained together and never disbanded. Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Leopards Category:Lizards Category:Characters Category:Komodo Dragons Category:Armies Category:Porcupines